


Metal vs Meddler

by senseiPusan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mutant Powers, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love, matchmaker wade wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: Wade being Wade decides to be matchmaker for Colossus and Reader. Not being able to stand it any longer. Both not realizing that each one likes the other and afraid to say anything because they fear the other would be scared of their powers.





	Metal vs Meddler

It has been a lazy day at the mansion. You're sitting next to Wade on the couch watching The Golden Girls when an idea pops into your head. “Wade, why doesn't Colossus like me?” Of all people Wade would know right? Since he is in everyone's business.

“He does like you.” He doesn't even turn away from the TV to spout his response.

“Come on, he's only being nice because I live here too. Otherwise he doesn't socialize with me unless he has to.” Rolling your eyes, you toss a pillow at him for his lame excuse.

“The man is just shy. A pretty thing like you, wanting his metal ass. It’s surprising considering your powers.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” That whole statement is confusing, you don't know if you should be offended or not.

“Oh I just told Iron Russia that you had a crush on him, surprisingly enough when your power is to control metal. You little Magneto.” An unnatural smile graces his face.

“You what?” Astounded you can’t be hearing this correctly.

“Told metal man about your powers and that you have a crush on him.”

No wonder Colossus has been avoiding you like the plague for the past couple weeks. Wade told him everything. “I'm going to kill you.” Murmuring you ball your fists up.

“Huh? What did you say? Speak louder the readers couldn't hear you.”

“I'm. Going. To. Kill. You.” You are so pissed, definitely going to kill him and bury his head separately.

“What why?” Wade shows of his big doe eyes, acting all offended.

“Why? How dare you tell Piotr that I like him and what my powers are! Those things were a secret!”

“Hey I'm just trying to be your wingman. Not my fault you won't use the force and hold him down for a blow job.” Wade sasses. Forget it you're going to put him through a wood chipper. Grabbing a couch pillow you aim to smother him first.

“Y/N. Stop attacking Wade with a pillow.” Colossus’s lovely accent fills the room.

Turning Colossus is standing in the doorway looking disappointed. You're speechless, looking back at Wade, you see the smirk. The motherfucker knew Colossus was standing in the doorway for at least the last half of the conversation and said nothing. Mortified you run to your room, pushing past Colossus.

~

Slamming the door hard, you punch the wall angrily before collapsing on your bed. How dare Wade tell him that you like him. That will be the last time you tell him anything.

***knock knock knock knock***

“Go away Wade! I'm not talking to you.” The knocking stops, and the door opens. “I said go away!” You send a abandoned fork flying, aiming for Wade's head. But the ting of the fork hitting metal then the floor grabs your attention. Looking up you're shocked to see Colossus standing in your room. “What are you doing here?”

“Y/N we need to talk.” Colossus seems flustered and unsure of what to do.

Embarrassed you look away hiding yourself in your hoodie. Not even looking over when the bed dips. Only becoming more mortified in the silence. He probably followed you just to make sure the reject was clear.

“Your powers, you can control metal? Right?”

“.….. Only small metal objects.” Sighing you don’t really want this conversation but you know he won’t leave until you do.

“Like silverware and coins?”

“...Yes.” Pausing slightly you think it’s best not to say anything about training with the professor to increase your abilities.

“That's no big deal.”

_Easy for you to say._

“Wade only told me about your powers.” Colossus offers you a smile.

_Oh God._

Grabbing a pillow you attempt to smother yourself hoping it will end your misery.

_Oh God. Oh God. please let me die, I can't deal with any more embarrassment._

“Do not smother yourself Любовь моя.”

You can feel the pillow being tugged away. “What if I want to smother myself?”

“Then I will not be able to Признайся, моя любовь. I have been distant.” There’s a hint of sadness in his voice and you try not to read into it.

“For understandable reasons.”

“Why did you keep your powers a secret?”

“Because the professor told me to… I didn't want you to be afraid of me.” Pulling the pillow away, you fumble with the edges.

“Afraid? I was scared that you would be afraid of me.” Colossus is shocked.

“I've never been afraid of you. Just shy because of my powers. You have always been so nice and caring, I didn't want you to think I would use my powers to control you.”  Confused that this whole thing has been a misunderstanding, turning you give him your full attention

“Любовь моя, I was worried that my size would be intimidating for you. That's why I stayed away.”

“You’re too sweet for anyone to be afraid of you.”

“Котенок, you would be surprised.” A low chuckle rumbles from him.

“You say that a lot. What does котенок mean?” Thinking properly now you realize he has been saying certain things in Russian. He doesn’t normally do that in conversation.

“Kitten.”

“What about Любовь моя and Признайся, моя любовь?”

“Uh….. it means…” Stuttering he doesn’t continue. He wasn't expecting you to ask.

“Something embarrassing huh?” You can tell he’s stalling and embarrassed to say what.

“N-no… it means my love and confess my love.” Still stuttering Colossus whispers.

“My love?” You're flabbergasted. “Piotr do you love me?” Turning and sitting on your knees you invade his personal space.

“I-I why would you ask?”

“Cause I love you.” Putting yourself on the line, you hope he does.

Colossus’s cheeks are quickly turning a reddish orange hue a stark contrast to his normal chrome skin. “You do?”

“Yes.”

Nothing could have prepared you for his reaction. Colossus practically lunging across the bed. Hands cupping your face, the coolness of his lips pressed against yours. Just as impatient you move closer desperate to feel his body against yours. That is... until the unnatural sounds of bending wood catch your ears.

***Crack***

You’re jolted into his lap and the evidence is clear. The combined weight crushed you poor bed frame. Both of you sitting in the middle of the sunken bed.

“I hope you're using protection! I’m not watching the metal baby.” Wade shouts from outside the door.

“Have you been there the whole time?” Surprised but not surprised at his actions, you yell back at him.

“Don't question your fairy godmother!” Wade shouts.

“Wade!” Annoyed you still might have to kill Wade.

“Do you not have something to do Wade?” Colossus demands.

“No.”

The way Wade says that, you know he is totally bored. And you know just how to distract him. “If you don't leave. I won't tell you where Kurt keeps the good cookies.”

“Hell yeah! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Wade shouts and you can hear him scamper down the hall.

“Highly unlikely.” Colossus mumbles. “Kurt doesn't eat sweets.”

“He doesn't know that.” Smiling you think it’s a good lie.

“But will figure it out.” Colossus points out.

“Eventually but right now I would prefer if we went back to kissing.” Tugging on his shirt, you redirect him. You don’t need him to be pointing out the obvious. You would much prefer to be kissing those cold metal lips again.

“Anything you say Любовь моя.” Chuckling he pulls you closer before giving you another kiss.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Любовь моя = my love  
> Признайся, моя любовь = confess my love  
> котенок = kitten


End file.
